A Demon among Angels
by Shannan
Summary: A new girl shows up with a similiar mutation to a friend of the X-Men. She brings friendship, lessons, and secrets. Who is she, and why is she here?
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my car and all the X-Men comics I can get my hands on...

My name is Xin'hui Ran, and I am 17 years old. In those 17 years of living, I've discovered that learning languages has become a sort of passion for me. By the age of 6 I could speak both Mandarin Chinese and English fluently, and by the time I was in middle school (age 12) Cantonese was added to the list. Now at 17, I have doubled that list by learning Japanese, Korean and French. My parents at first laughed at my wanting to learn French, but did not stop me when they saw how serious I was. Now, they've accepted that I'm a linguist, and urge me to get a job with the government as a translator. Shyeah, get real.

I have pink hair down to my shoulders and brown eyes, like all Asian girls, but choose to wear green contacts to make me look cooler. I tend to wear bright clothes that don't match, but am also a big fan of gothic wear. Sadly I'm only 5'3", not a giant like my brother who towers over me at 5'11", but thankfully, I'm skinny as a rake, so I'm rather proportional. I love pizza andjunk food, but hate meat. Yet another reason that makes me the black sheep in my family. A vegetarian among carnivores. Go figure. Now, I have a secret to tell you.

I am a mutant. Like the famous Warren Worthington III of NY City, I have angel wings. The only difference between the two of us is that when my feathers are fully molted, I turn into a demon. Well, not really a demon, just a lost Chinese girl with demon wings. I've had my wings for as long as I can remember. My parents say that I grew them when I was two. They started out as small bumps, and a few days after they appeared, burst from my back. It hurts every time they come out, but I've become accustomed to the pain. I don't know why I'm like this, I only know that I was eventually sent to Xavier's School for Mutants because of it.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? I'm not sure of any pairings… Hell, I don't even have a plot yet! Haha Any ideas, advice or fan letters (yeah, I wish!), please review. Until next time, Peace!


	2. Drama Already

A/N: Thank you so much to my only two reviewers. I really appreciate you taking the time to review my sad beginning. **Ruby631**, thanks for the tips! I edited what needed to be edited, and I'll keep in mind the lengthening of the chapters. It's a bad habit of mine, actually. Short chapters, I hate them, but always write them. Go figure. I am definitely trying to avoid a Mary Sue, believe me that's the last thing I want. **grenwich**, you are totally awesome! I am a full supporter of Romy, and I was thinking of Kurt as a major possible guy because (like you said) of the whole demon thing. I'm glad you like her personality and history, it took me a bit to figure out how to weave it all together. And now a message to everyone: My Oc's name is Ran Xin'hui (Xin'hui Ran in the US), and it's pronounced- Shin whee Rahn. But I'm probably going to refer to her from now on as Xi'an, which is her nickname. That is pronounced Shan, which is my nickname+smiles+ So, once again, thanks! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

The time had come for me to be introduced to the other residents of Xavier's school. Even with my parents and my brother, Ji'wei, by my side, my stomach was filled with butterflies. He could sense this, my brother, and took my hand into his own and gave it a light squeeze. I looked up at him with a grateful smile just as people started to come down the stairs. A few of the people that even bothered to look at as did so with curious glances, but I was glad to see that acceptance for whatever power I had was already in their eyes.

"Students, I would like to introduce a new member to our team." Professor Xavier said quietly. This automatically got everyone attention directly diverted to my family and I, and I resisted the urge to hide. Instead, I stood as tall as I could, and proud. My mother, who was on my other side, was ridged, and I could see that was just a tad uncomfortable, but I knew she would die before she let any f these strangers know. My father felt the same, of this I was positive.

"This is Xin'hui Ran and her family. She will be staying with us to further gather control of her powers and to help us with our goal for peace." Xavier looked at me, and asked me if I wished to say anything. But get this- he said it in my head. Weeiird….

"Eh.. Yeah, you guys can just call me Xi'an. It's my nickname, and it's hella lot easier to remember." This earned me a light smack on the back of my head from my mother, who told me in Chinese to stop being disrespectful. A few giggles erupted from the crowd in front of me, and I wished that I had the power to dig a hole so I could bury myself in it. "Um.. I'm Chinese, and I guess if you wanna know anything else, ask me." I looked back at Professor Xavier, who nodded. Everyone's attention was immediately diverted back to him as he addressed them, telling them to behave since there was a newbie.

I turned to my family, sensing that is was time for us to part, but before I could say my farewells, a young girl about my age came up to us. A young Chinese girl.

"Hi! My name is Jubilation Lee, but you can call me Jubilee." She said in a bubbly voice. My brother arched an eyebrow at her but said nothing. He can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. My parents both bowed to her as they introduced themselves which earned a few odd looks from the on lookers. However, Jubilee took it in stride and bowed back. I decided to take a less traditional approach and stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jubilee. As I'm sure you already know, I'm Xi'an. This is my brother, Ji'wei. Don't mind him, he's a mute." My foot was then promptly stepped on. "Ow! Baba, Ji'wei's picking on me!" I turned to my father (being the daddy's girl that I am +snicker+), who smacked my brother on the back of the head. Jubilee and I both snickered, and I knew at that moment that I had a kindred spirit.

However, our laughter could only delay the inevitable as my mother said in her broken English that is was time for them to leave. Tears welled in my eyes, but I hurriedly blinked them back. I had to be strong. I hugged my mother goodbye, who told me to behave and not to spend all my money. My father told me that I could come home whenever I wanted, and his parting gift was a kiss on the forehead and a comb that belonged to his mother. A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly brushed it away, and thanked him with a giant hug. Ji'wei gave me a noogie which earned him a soft punch in his stomach. Within seconds though, we were in a tight embrace, and I prayed to every God in the world that this wouldn't be the last time I saw him.

"Mei mei, we're not that far away." He said quietly, always the empath. I hoped he was right, but couldn't erase the feeling of dread that pooled in my stomach. "Maryland is still on the east coast, and I'll be even closer in Pennsylvania." He ran a hand thru my pink hair and kissed the top of my head before letting me go. I stepped away from my family, and waved as they got into a taxi that would take them to the airport. I turned away find that I had a small audience.

"Hey, like, I totally know how you feel." A short girl with brown hair pulled into a ponytail said. "My family is, like, 5 states away, and it totally, like, sucks."

"Oh, but you totally get used to it." Jubilee was quick to amend. I gave them a small smile of thanks. I heard someone clear their throat behind Kitty, who stepped aside to reveal a cute guy with blue black hair down to his shoulders.

"Ja, my family iz in Germany. You can't get farther than zat." His eyes were sad, it was clear that he missed his family terribly.

"Thanks you guys. " I said, glad that I had similarities with these strangers. "I've never lived away from my parents, so this is gonna be really hard. But I'll get thru it, I'm sure." I nodded to reassure myself.

"Course you will!" Jubilee exclaimed as she threw an arm around my shoulder. "And just so you know, this is Kitty, and Kurt. Two of the most awesome people you could ever meet!" She was a very exuberant person, Jubilee, but I liked her. "So, let's go find you a room, shall we? Hopefully you won't have to share one with icky Jean." At this Jubilee made a face.

"Who's she?" I asked, curious to wonder what kind of a person could deserve a reaction like that.

"Oh, she's a total, like, snob." Kitty informed me. I made a mental note to myself to find out who this Jean was and then avoid her. Unfortunately, I had more important things to worry about. Like having a total klutz attack as we came to the last step of the main staircase. I fell forward, and out of instinct, grabbed for the first thing to stop my fall. This thing just happened to be a girl with brown hair and white bangs, who fell underneath me.

"Hey! What tha hell's yo problem?" She exclaimed, her gothic made up eyes wide. I scrambled up off of her and reached down to help her up.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" I grabbed her bared arm before I could be warned not to, and immediately a sharp pain went up my arm. It lasted only a second, but it was enough to leave me feeling weak, and my secret revealed.

"Holy Shit! You have wings!"

"Are you okay!"

"Rogue, are you, like, still alive?"

These voices and a few others swam in my head, and I forced my eyes open to find many people surrounding me and the girl I had touched. She was clutching her head, and mumbling in Chinese. Did she always know Chinese?

"Duì bù qì…. duì bù qì.. shén me shì….?" I shook my head to clear it, and tried to figure out exactly what was going on.

"Um, what's happening?" I grasped at the correct words to form the sentence I needed, my mind still a jumble.

"You touched Rogue, the untouchable. He skin absorbs your life force and memories, and in the case of mutants, your powers." An unfamiliar voice floated from behind me. I looked back to see a big, blue, hairy……… man.

"Eh.. guì xìng?" I asked, oblivious of the fact that I wasn't speaking English.

"I am Hank McCoy. I'm the doctor here, among other things." He said with a kind smile. He was nice. "Come, let's get you to a room before anything else happens." He recruited Kurt and Jubilee to carry my bags as he ushered me down the hall and into a room.

"Hey, rock on! We're roomies!" Jubilee yelled. She dumped my bags on the bed and started to dance. It was then that I wondered if this was such a good idea.

A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. It gives you a better view of Xi'an and how she thinks. Here's the translations for what I used:

Baba- Father

Mei mei- Little sister

Duì bù qì- I'm sorry

Shén me shì?- What is this?

Guì xìng?- What's your name/Who are you?

I really hope she doesn't end up turning into a Mary-Sue… and tips on how to keep that from happening? Anyhoosles, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far, and review, please! Thank You!


End file.
